


The Necromancer and the Centurion

by talinatera



Category: Centurion (2010), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Complete, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Necromancer has lived on his own for years. He kept to himself and everyone allowed him such. So when he comes home one day to find no less than three Roman soldiers in his hut he's a little more than confused. </p><p> </p><p>A retelling of the scene between that of the Necromancer and Quintus Dias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyhydrangeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend, as I just introduced her to this movie and we both loved this part from it. Obviously things have been changed up. The Necromancer is Charles and Quintas Dias is Erik. No I did not try to rename Charles... and so renamed Quintas Dias instead. 
> 
> To my friend this is one of those "Sorry I'm not sorry" moments.  
> It should be noted that the words in italics when speaking are the Pict language while the normal text when speaking is the Roman one. Just to clarify.  
> I own nothing except the idea for the twist, and the mistakes.

Charles had spent years on his own now. He was used to the silence, had indeed come to welcome it as his only companion. It would be a lie if he ever said he didn't miss his people though. Every day he longed for someone to talk to. He'd had a few Romans come by his hut, and at first it had been pleasurable, any company was better than no company he had thought. He had taken a shine to an older one and had learned their language from him, but that man was eventually called back home and the ones that followed after him never ended well for the Pict. He had quickly learned to make them all think he was a necromancer and soon enough had convinced them to stay away too.

He used his free hand to push his curly brown hair out of his eyes, he needed to take a knife to it again, it was starting to get too long. The air was crisp and bit at his skin, but it was a pleasant nip that made the blood run quicker. Winter would be here in a few weeks, and the cold would bite at his skin, but before then it was only a pleasant crispness to the air. He walked through the woods his booted feet hardly making a sound on the damp ground. Behind him ran the river he had just fished out dinner from and he was eager to get cooking. He started to hum under his breath and paid more attention to the ground he walked over than his hut that was coming up. He walked towards the entrance to his house and right as he was about to step through a man stepped out and straight into him. He gave a snarl and fell backwards, the bucket falling from his hands as they fumbled for the dagger he kept on his person.

As he looked at the other though he noticed the man had immediately gone to both his knees and was holding his hands out. A second man stepped from the house and Charles felt his heart speed up. There were two? How many more were inside his hut! He unsheathed his dagger and took up a defensive stance. The first man looked at the other and shooed him back inside, then turned back to him. _“We mean you no harm.”_ Charles frowned and narrowed his eyes. How did this Roman know his language? _“We are exhausted, hungry, and one of us is hurt. Please, we were once three hundred and now we are only three. We just want to make it home-”_ He made to move closer but that only made the smaller man growl and become even more agitated. He immediately stopped and retreated back slightly. _“Look, look here-”_ He slowly moved his hand to his sword, Charles watching his every move ready to deflect an attack from the Roman. He flinched as the man unsheathed his sword which made the others hand go back up in a calming fashion before he stuck it into the ground. _“See? I'm not going to hurt you.”_ Silence fell between them a moment as Charles looked back and forth between the two. _“My name's Erik.”_

“ _Charles.”_ Charles slowly straightened up and sheathed his own dagger, still keeping an eye on the Roman. “You speak my language?” He said in the Roman's native tongue.

He grinned and gave a soft snort. _“And you speak mine.”_

The Pict looked behind the Roman to the house then bent down picked up the bucket he had dropped, throwing the fish onto the stump outside. He huffed and quickly walked back towards the river. If one of them was hurt he was going to need water. He heard the Roman follow behind him and glanced back. “What is a Roman doing out here?” He rolled up his pants legs again before he waded into the shallow water. It was cold as it lapped against his legs but it was a pleasant sensation, one that grounded him to what was going on. “I had thought the last of you moved out days ago?”

“Moved out from where?” At least he was staying in the Roman tongue.

“The garrison about two days south from here.” He frowned. “Are you not from there?”

The Roman shook his head. “We were attacked on the road some miles from here. We've been running for days.”

Charles nodded his head and filled the bucket with water. “You know it's normally considered rude to break into a persons hut.” He started up the river bank, ignoring the offered hand from the soldier. “And why in the world did you break into mine? Did you not fear the wrath of the necromancer? Many others before you have.”

The other man laughed. “Honestly? I'm just too tired to care.” That made Charles smile. Erik matched his pace as they headed back for the house. He disappeared inside his home, with the Roman right behind him. He heard Erik chastise the second one he'd seen about his knife being out, and though the second man was confused he put it away. The Pict paid the other two no mind as he walked straight for them though, and pushed the one in front to the side.

“Erik?”

“It's fine, he has decided to help us.”

“Oh well with the way our luck has gone with trusting Picts you'll understand my hesitation.” The larger of the three said, presumably the wounded one. “What did he say that made you believe him?” Charles kept his face straight as he looked at the wound on the leg. The man hissed as it was poked and prodded. He needed to stop the bleeding...

“You know you can't trust these heathens. We should just kill him now and be done with it. For all we know he's plotting to kill us right now, or even gotten a signal out to them that are following us.”

“He can understand you. So do be quiet.” Charles said shocking the other two into silence. “ _Such charming friends you have.”_ He said to Erik, which earned him a snort.

“They mean well.”

“I'm sure they do.” he replied flatly. He stood up and walked around the hut and quickly picked up a rag, bandages and a concoction that would help stop the blood flow. Then he was back at the others side and started to clean and bandage the wound. The man on the cot groaned and hissed but it was over with soon enough and Charles gave it a light pat. “That will stop the bleeding. But you need to let it rest.” He stood up again and headed out of the hut, taking in a deep breath as he stepped out of it. Three of them... he had three Roman's in his hut. He grabbed the bucket again, threw the first fish back in then started for the river once more. He was going to need more fish.

Once again he heard the sound of someone following him and he looked back to see the first one again. He said nothing to the man and was soon back in the water, this time waiting to catch more for their dinner. He could feel the others eyes upon him but made no comment on it. He licked his lips before he snatched his hands into the water and was rewarded with the sensation of a wiggling body between his fingers. He pulled the fish from the water and flung it up to the shore. One more should do it for the four of them, he'd make a soup he had just found a nice batch of mushrooms earlier that day.

“Where are the others?”

“Others?” He asked and kept his gaze strictly one the water as he felt his heart speed up.

“Surely you do not live alone?”

Charles fell silent as he snatched up a second fish and flung it to the shore as well. “Of course not. My brother is simply at the garrison trying to see if the Romans left anything of use.” He lied, and started back up the shore bucket in hand. “So if he finds me dead he will be sorely upset.”

“I swear neither I nor my men will harm you.” Charles snorted but felt a little more at ease this time as they started back to the hut. “If I may ask, Charles... that doesn't sound like a Pict name.”

“You are correct, it is the name that the people at the Garrison gave me. They couldn't pronounce my true name.”

“And what was that?”

“Forgotten with the past. That name is no longer who I am.” He set the bucket down by a stump outside the front of the house then proceeded to sit beside it. “And what of you? Erik? That is the strangest Roman name I have ever heard.”

“Caught me red handed. It's the name my mother called me. Easier for you to pronounce, yeah?” Charles snorted and gave the other a grin before he nodded his head agreeing that it was easier to say than those Roman names. He plucked up another knife and got to work preparing the fish for cooking. “Dinner will be ready within the hour. Go and be with your friend.” Then he paid no more mind to what the soldier did as he focused on the growling in his own stomach.

True to his word he had soup ready for the four of them to eat. He listened as they tried to convince Erik that he had poisoned the food with the mushrooms. Honestly how had they survived for so long if they couldn't even tell which mushrooms were good and which were bad? He acted as if he had not heard them though and proceeded to divvy up the meal between four bowls. Erik was the one that popped up next to him and grabbed two of the bowls and took them over to his companions. Charles watched as they looked at it skeptically, and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his own bowl and the one for Erik and walked over to the three of them.

Erik took his gratefully and started to eat it without a second thought, and Charles proceeded to make a show of eating his own food. Eventually the other two started to eat, whether from the smell, their commander not dying after the first few bites, or because of their own stomachs Charles was not sure, but he was pleased enough with the brightness that passed over their faces.

“This is good.” Erik said.

“This is really good.” The wounded one added.

“It's delicious.” The oldest one said after a moment.

Charles chuckled and shook his head, before looking over to Erik. “It's fish and mushrooms. Not much that could go wrong. Though I thank you for the compliment.” The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as the other three were just too tired to do much else. As soon as they were done Charles went round and picked up the bowls and spoons and took them outside to wash off, no longer surprised by the footsteps that followed him out the door.

“ _I know they are cranky old men, but they are grateful.”_

“ _I gathered.”_ He assured the man.

There was a silence again while he took care of the bowls and set them to one side. “If I may ask that the wounded man sleeps inside myself and my comrade will sleep out here-”

“Please, you're more danger to me out in the open than hidden inside my hut.”

“But where-”

“Obviously he get's the cot. What you two do is up to you.”

“And you?”

“If you think I'm sleeping with three roman soldiers than you've been out here longer than I first thought. I will be out here where I know I won't die by a sword from you three.”

The Roman frowned. “I do not wish to drive you from your home.”

“That's hardly what is being done here. I am just taking precautions that I live to see another day. If you stop to think about it, all of what I have said is to ensure that one thing.”

That made the Roman pause and think over his words, and finally he nodded his head. “Very well. Thank you, again.” The Pict waved his hand then stood up, grabbed an armful of furs and headed away from the hut. The Roman made to say something but bit his tongue and stayed where he was as he watched the man disappear into the woods.

 

 

The next day Charles was awoken by the steady sound of... a thunking sound. He frowned and opened his eyes. The sun was just peaking up through the trees and he gave a yawn and a stretch before wiggling his way free of the furs he'd gotten himself tangled up in. He looked towards the hut and saw Erik out... chopping wood. He groaned and fell back into his makeshift bed. So last night hadn't been some freak dream. He really did have Romans in his house. He sighed and pulled himself up from the furs and gathered them all in his arms before he headed for the hut again. Well he was still breathing so that was a positive in their favor.

He dumped the furs unceremoniously in a pile by the entrance. _“Morning.”_ Erik sounded entirely too awake for what hour it was. He groaned in response and slipped into the hut. He saw the fire was still going and smiled as he put the pot on to boil water so he could make himself something to drink. The other two were still asleep, though how they could be with that steady beating of the ax was beyond his understanding. With in minutes the water was ready and he ladled it out into a bowl that held herbs and leaves to make a drink. He let it set a few minutes more before he carefully poured the contents into two cups then headed outside once again.

“Give my head a break and take this.” He said as he offered the cup to the soldier. Praise be the man took the offer and set the ax down. He gave his thanks before taking a sip, and nearly choked on the drink. Charles grinned and gently blew on his own drink to cool it down. “Too hot?”

“Too something... what is this?” He asked wrinkling his nose, though he did take another swallow. It was warm... that was what mattered.

“It's an herbal blend that I make. It'll help boost your energy for the day.”

“I can see why.” He thought he'd have energy for the day simply because of the desire to get the stuff through his system as quick as possible. “Did you sleep well?”

Charles nodded his head. “And you?” He liked this one. The other two may grow on him but Erik... Erik made him feel calm.

Erik nodded his head. “As well as anyone can with the two big guys. There was one time I swear they were in sink with their snoring.” That made Charles snort and close his eyes as the image came to his head of Erik sitting there, eyes blood red as the two men snored beside him.

“Then I am double as glad that I slept out of the hut then.”

“Maybe I'll do likewise this evening. We've just been so single minded about running and getting home that I hadn't noticed until last night how awful their snoring really is.”

The Pict smiled and took another swallow of his drink. So the man was relaxed enough in his home to notice things that annoyed him. That made him feel warm inside. “Who are you running from?”

“Etain the Shewolf.”

The warmth disappeared in an instant and his heart plummeted at the news. They... they couldn't stay what so ever. Not that he had wanted them to...“Then you are a dead man walking.” His gaze fell down as he realized who was after them. If they did not get home they would be dead within the week. Even now Etain could be minutes away from finding them. He sighed and finished off his drink.

“We aim to make it home.” Erik said, sounding assured of himself.

“Yet you said yourself you were once three hundred and now only three.” He scoffed.

“And that should only prove our resolve to get home.” He snapped.

Charles snorted and grabbed a basket and marched away leaving Erik staring after him. Why did this news affect him so? He felt genuinely saddened that Erik had to leave, and terrified about who was hunting them. Maybe it was the enjoyment of having company again... even if they were Roman soldiers. He bent down as he saw mushrooms and started to dig around them with his hands to better pull them up. It really didn't mater though, either way they were going to have to leave. It would just depend on if he gave them a head start or if she found them and killed them and him. He sighed as he pulled back enough dirt and started to pull the mushrooms up and throw them into the basket.

“ _What are those?”_ Charles jumped at the voice and turned to look at Erik.

“ _You are trying to put me into an early grave.”_ He snapped before he went back to work. “And these are mushrooms. The kind that won't kill you before you ask.”

“The thought never crossed my mind, and I figured they were mushrooms... May I help?” He crouched down next to him.

“I'm sure you will one way or another.” he said and glanced over with a small smile. Erik took that as a go ahead and started to mimic what Charles was doing. They worked in a surprising companionable silence, finishing up with the first set and started out for a second grouping before Erik asked a question. “If I may ask, where's your brother?”

“What?”

“Your brother? You said he was at the garrison? Would be back soon?”

“Oh... right, right.” His eyes scanned the ground for another clump of mushrooms.

“... You don't have one do you?”

He licked his lips and finally gave a quick shake of his head. “...no.” A blush came to his cheeks as he admitted to the lie.

Erik stopped in his walking and stared at the other man. “So you really do live out here on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

He sighed and stopped walking. He looked back at Erik and looked him up and down. What was the harm of telling him? He would be gone within a few days and had no one to tell the story to that would effect him. “Because I was thrown out of my clan as a cursed one. They decided if they rid themselves of me their lives would become better. And judging by the news of them killing near three hundred men I'd say they were right.” Charles sighed and pulled the hair back from his face and displayed the scar that sat across his cheek. “This scar marks me as an outcast and no one will have anything to do with me. They don't want me around because I'm bad luck but they won't kill me because the gods may curse them for it.” He huffed and started forward again. He was sick of it... he really was. Why did this man have to come into his life? He had been fine, he'd accepted his plot in life, but with the arrival of the soldiers... of Erik... he was reminded of just how lonely his life truly was.

Erik was at a loss for words as the younger man told his story. He found himself... angry at the whole thing. He lived on his own because his clan thought he was a curse to their people? How could they do that to anyone that was as kind as Charles was? “Charles-” he started but got no further as the Pict stiffened and whipped his head around, and held up a hand. In the distance the sound of horses could be heard. Charles looked at Erik, then started to run past him, grabbing his hand as he passed darting back towards the hut.

“You must hide.” He said as they entered through the doorway. He pulled back two planks from the floor and ushered them inside. “Put them back over, I'll go stall. Please don't make a sound.” He hissed then took a breath before he walked outside with his basket of mushrooms.

“ _Ergi!”_ The man shouted and sneered down at the lithe man in front of him. _“We're looking for three roman soldiers.”_

“ _You must truly want them to come so far from home for them.”_ Charles said trying to be uninterested.

The Shewolf sneered and slipped off her horse and walked towards him menacingly. _“Have you seen them or not?”_ The man asked annoyed.

Charles kept his eyes on Etain. _“No. As you well know I live alone here.”_ Etain wrinkled her nose and pushed past Charles. _“Oh yes feel free to look into my hut.”_ He snapped and followed her inside. He watched as the woman grew more and more frustrated with the situation as she was unable to find her prey. She cast her eyes downwards and paused and Charles panicked. _“Satisfied Etain? It must be so frustrating knowing that you've steered your men wrong once again.”_ It had the desired effect as the woman grabbed him by his hair and stuck her face in his, baring her teeth. _“What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?”_ He added and found himself thrown out the door. He started to push himself up but Etain was on him and yanked him up by his hair, placing a knife to his neck ready to slit it.

“ _Etain no! To kill him is to put a curse on our people!”_ The man yelled. The Shewolf looked up at her comrade then back at the man in her clutches. Finally she threw him down to the ground and stepped away from him. Charles gave a cold laugh as she retreated back to her horse.

“ _Maybe next time you'll have the guts to finish the job.”_ He said after her but none of them gave him a second glance as they rode away. He watched as they left and this time heard as Erik walked up behind him.

“Are you alright?” He nodded his head and picked himself up off the ground. “We are putting you in danger being here... we will leave.”

Charles shook his head. “No... no. Stay today and leave tomorrow morning. You're friend will be ready then, and you'll have some distance between you and Etain.”

Erik hesitated only a moment before he nodded his head. “Thank you.” He said. Charles nodded and started back towards the woods. He had been after all collecting mushrooms before they had been interrupted. Erik followed right behind. “So... that word they shouted when they first came up. I didn't understand that one. Egri... Eregi...”

“Ergi.” Charles said with a sigh.

“Yeah that one, is that your name?”

“No it is what they call me. It is in reference to why I'm an outcast.”

“Oh... sorry.”

“You didn't know.” Charles bent down at a second patch of mushrooms and started to dig them up again. He could practically hear Erik wanting to know what it meant but wasn't sure how or even if he should ask. He sighed, after all they would be gone in the morning. “I was not... manly enough in every sense of the word, and that is a word they use for men like me.” His hands slowed. “The work I do, the lack of women I took to bed, my dislike of senseless bloodshed... it amazing it took them as long as it did for them to deem me a curse.” He gave a hallow laugh and went back to work. Those hadn't been the only reason, but there was no reason to bring the other up.

Erik creased his brows as he tried to understand what Charles had said. Lack of women? What did that have to do with... Then an idea bloomed in his mind. Did he... was he a... No, no surely not. He tried to push the thought from his mind and distract himself with another question. “If I may ask... how long have you been on your own?”

Charles sighed and looked up to the sky as he tried to think of how long it had been. “Fourteen years now.”

“Fourteen years!” Erik exclaimed.

Charles frowned and looked over at Erik. “Yes?”

“And all that time you've been alone?”

“Well... no not completely. Obviously I had Roman's come and visit for I can speak your language.”

“But something happened to make you push even them away?”

“Yes well, the older man I was learning from left to go back home and the younger men that tried to take his place were rather... daring and frustrated. So for my safety I had to push them away.” He went back to plucking the mushrooms from the ground. “Honestly it's no big deal. This is simply my life. It may not be what you think of as a good life but it is good enough for me. After all I am alive and have a place to call home-”

Erik placed his hand on Charles' stopping the man from both talking and working. The contact made the Picts heart flutter and his head feel light. “Come with us.” He said softly.

Charles swallowed then shook his head slowly. “I cannot. To go with you would only endanger you more for if the other clans got wind of me traveling with you they would come from all the corners of the land to hunt me down, and I have no desire to give Etain the pleasure of killing me herself. No Erik, I must stay here.”

“But-”

“And what would I do once we were at your home? Would your people accept me? Or would I have to worry about someone killing me every day? Still be alone and outcast even surrounded by hundreds? At least here I only have to worry about surviving, and not being killed by those around me.” He flipped his hand around and hesitantly grabbed Erik's, interlacing their fingers together. “No, me staying here is the only option. I thank you though for the offer.” Erik looked down but nodded his head. He hadn't thought about how his people would take to Charles, of course he was safer out here on his own than with him surrounded by people who hated the Pict people. “Though if you wanted to chop more wood before you left I would not complain.” Charles finally said with a grin.

Erik returned the smile, “I think I can manage that.”

The day was over sooner than any of them wanted, and soon the moon was slowly rising up into the sky. Charles sat outside the hut wrapped in his furs, not wanting to believe that Erik and the others would be leaving the next morning. He hadn't even known them three days and already he felt... felt like he and Erik could have been something. Maybe if their lives had been different... He sighed and nestled into his furs a little more. It was stupid to think such thoughts, they would do no one any good. They would leave in the morning and life would go back to the way it was before. It was something he needed to come to terms with.

Erik left the house and looked down to where Charles was sitting against the hut, and without asking he sat down next to the Pict. Charles unwrapped himself from his furs and offered part of them to the Roman. The soldier smiled and took the offer, getting close to Charles and slipping his part of the furs around his own body. _“I'm going to miss you.”_ Erik whispered. _“I know that sounds crazy...”_

“ _No it doesn't.”_ Charles breathed. _“I will miss you too.”_ Charles said and tentatively leaned his head against Erik's shoulder. _“I am glad you found my hut. Even if you do have to leave so soon. I wouldn't trade it for anything.”_

Erik let his head rest on top of Charles' and let out a sigh. People had told him about the feeling of being so comfortable with someone after only a few hours together and he had never believed them. Thought they were always pulling his leg and trying to make him look the fool. But now, here with a Pict no less, he was finding himself feeling the exact way they had described. As of the seed of something had been planted that if tended to could grow into something amazing. How had this man done it? Maybe he really was a magic user and had placed a spell on him. He snorted at the idea, Charles wasn't that kind of person.

“ _Promise me you'll be safe as you make your way home.”_

Erik nodded his head. _“Of course, and you take care of yourself too.”_

Charles nodded his head then. _“Naturally, though mine will be the easier promise to uphold.”_ They fell into silence again and stayed that way while the moon continued its path through the night sky. It wasn't until the moon was almost directs above them that Charles spoke up again. _“You should go inside now. You need your sleep...”_ A soft snore beside him made him frown and look over. Erik was already fast asleep. Charles chuckled but decided not to disturb him, after all he had complained about sleeping with the two men inside. He took a breath and relaxed into Erik allowing his eyes flutter close, and eventually fell asleep himself.

The next day the three men left right after they had eaten breakfast. Charles had given them what supplies he had, though it wasn't much. The two older ones started into the woods while Erik lingered a moment longer, gently holding Charles' hand in his own. He took a breath to say something but Charles cut him off by quickly placing his lips against the others in a soft kiss of farewell. Erik smiled into the kiss and let his head rest against Charles. _“Please... truly take care of yourself Erik.”_ Then Charles pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. _“Now go, while the sun is still low in the sky.”_ Erik nodded his head and followed after his men, not allowing himself to look back; because if he did he knew he'd never leave.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed. He had hoped that with each passing day it would get easier to forget the soldier but it seemed with each passing day he only thought more and more about him. Every day was becoming harder and harder to work through. About a week after they had left he had almost packed everything up and attempt to follow after him, but he'd only gotten as far as the river before he realized there would be no life for them, even if he did manage to find Erik. That them being together around others was simply not a logical option... it would only end poorly for all involved. He had sat down on the bank then and wasted the rest of the afternoon away as he watched the water flow past him. He tried to convince himself that this was the better thing to do. That this was the right thing to do. Yes it wasn't the easiest thing to do but ultimately it was the right thing. Eventually he had pulled himself back to his hut and curled into his cot.

Finally the snows that had been threatening broke free from the clouds and started to flutter down to the earth. He had been working on getting a store of food for the winter and had the hideaway about half way full with food. He'd been smoking various meets, mainly fish. Did Erik like smoked fish? Had he ever had it? He had gotten daring though and ventured about a day away from his hut in search of a larger animal and had found a wild goat. It had taken some work but he'd eventually caught the beast and brought it back to his hut... alive. He had planned on killing it right off when he got home, but he had started to talk with the beast on the journey back and now could not bring himself to do it. So for the foreseeable future the goat was going to be his new companion. Maybe if he ran out of food over the winter he'd kill her for food but until then she was going to live with him.

The excursion though had left him none the fuller in his storage of food though and so he went back to catching fish in the river; at least he was good at that. Though when he was not catching fish he was out in the woods digging for roots, mushrooms, and herbs to store through the winter. The snow was still new to the land so it wasn't piled up yet, but he could feel the earth starting to get cold beneath his fingers and knew that his gathering days were numbered. What was Erik doing? Was he still alive? Had he made it home? What was his home? Did he have a family? He sighed and sat back on his heels and looked out through the woods as if he could will the man into existence... He groaned and fell back onto his back and looked up through the branches to the sky above. It was a pleasant blue color, with a smattering of clouds.

The bleat of his goat pulled him from his musing and looked towards his hut. She was normally a very quiet animal... A second bleat more frantic this time made him jump up and run towards the hut. The poor thing was cornered by a hungry wolf and without a second thought Charles unsheathed his dagger and lunged at the creature, catching it by surprise. The wolf tried to wiggle free of the mad man on its back but no mater how much he lashed about the man would not budge. The Pict took a breath then plunged the dagger into the chest of the wolf, and twisted it till the thing collapsed and breathed its last. _“Well... I suppose I could use another skin and nothing shall be wasted.”_ He looked to the goat and gave her a quick scratch between the ears. _“Good girl.”_ The next day he started bringing the goat with him where ever he went, leading her by a rope gently looped around her neck while they hunted and dug for plants and roots.

He never saw hide nor hair of Etain or his former clans men and that only worried him all the more. Either they were dead and Erik was home, or they had killed the man and had gone home themselves. The thoughts made him pull at his hair and grind his teeth with worry. No matter what he did he could not push the Roman out of his mind and he was slowly going insane on the inside. He needed to do something, anything to distract his mind. _“Come along, you need to go get more food.”_ He took up his bucket and started for the river. He had intended to bring his little goat with him but she was fast asleep when he had started so he had decided to leave her to her slumbering. After all he was only going to be down by the river.

Though the snow had finally made its first appearance it had been unusually warm and so it still had not piled up on the ground in its normal blanket. Had Erik seen snow before? Surely there was such a thing where he came from... As he got to the river bank he paused and rolled up his pants before wading into the now freezing water. A few weeks ago it had simply been chilled but now it bit at his skin painfully. He hissed but stayed still as he waited and watched for fish. They had become scarcer as time passed and soon he knew it would be a rare day indeed that he saw any in the water. At that moment he caught the silvery flicker of one and snatched his hands into the water and pulled out the wiggling fish. He grinned and flung it up onto the shore. “One...” He stilled again and waited for another fish to come by. What did Erik eat on a daily basis? Was fish his main staple or was it perhaps something else? Another came by and he snatched his hands in but this time missed and he cursed under his breath. He needed to focus on the task at hand, not wonder about the Roman.

His body started to shiver the longer he stood in the water, but he pushed it aside. He needed to do this now. This was the perfect time to catch fish as his shadow was behind him and all was quiet except for the snort of a horse. Wait... He frowned as he heard the sound of a horse again and looked around him. Had Etain and her men come back? Or perhaps they had gotten other clans involved and they were now here to question him. He located the horse on the bank behind him and his eyes lit up as he realized who was in the saddle. Erik? What was Erik doing back here? He took a breath to call out, but then watched in horror as the Roman fell off his horse and hit the ground with a thud. “No!” He screamed and scrambled up the bank and crouched at his side in almost the same breath.

“Erik? Erik!” He pulled the man up into his lap and pushed the hair from his face. He was cold and hurt... Was that blood on his face? What had happened? He should have been home by now!

The Roman smiled weakly and looked up into Charles' eyes. He brought a hand up and gently pushed the Picts hair behind his ear. “It looks like my life is in your hands once again.” he managed to get out through almost gritted teeth.

Charles couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips and he bent down and placed his forehead against Erik's. He was still able to talk... his mind was still functioning. So not lost. “Come on, lets get you inside.” He pulled Erik's arm around his shoulders and then together got him into the hut and on to the cot. “Don't worry my Roman Soldier, I will take care of you.” he quickly bustled around his home and started to throw one thing after another into the pot. “I'll be right back.” He said and quickly darted back to the river bank. He found the fish he'd thrown up and tossed them into the bucket then went back to the hut. He placed the fish on the stump, quickly ending their lives before he stepped back inside and added water to his pot.

He looked over at Erik and frowned as the man's eyes were closed. He shouldn't be sleeping... not until he knew what was wrong. He walked over and gave the soldier a light shake. That made the man's eyes snap open and his body stiffen. He shot a hand out to Charles preparing for an attack before he focused and saw who it was. “Sorry.” He mumbled and let go, his eyes falling shut again.

“No, no Erik. I need to talk with you. Come on stay awake for me.” Erik groaned but opened his eyes and looked at the Pict, giving the other a quick hum. “What's wrong? Where are you hurt?”

“I think for the most part just... just tired. A few scratches but... but nothing serious.”

Charles huffed and started to undo the belt around the others waist. “Let me see.” he said and pulled the tunic off, Erik trying to help as best he could. The necromancer made a face as he looked down at Erik's torso and saw it littered with scars both old and new, as well as a few scrapes and scratches that weren't new but certainly agitated. “We need to talk about your definition of taking care of yourself.” he said with a small smile before he went back to the pot that he'd thrown various things into. He ladled out some of it into a cup and walked back to Erik. “Here,” he blew on it to help cool it off then placed the cup to the soldiers lips. “You need to drink this.”

Erik looked at Charles remembering the last thing he'd given him to drink and let the man know he was not eager for a repeat of events. “What is it?”

“It'll make you feel better. Now drink.” He said a little more sternly. Erik moaned but did as the man asked and soon the entire contents of the cup was gone. Charles grinned and left his side once more. This time he added some fish into the concoction bubbling over the fire, along with a few others things that Erik was unsure of. He watched Charles walk around the room and pick up a rag and another bottle with something in it. He was then back at Erik's side and started to clean his scratches, and wounds. He hissed a little as the rag brushed over the things but made no other noise to show his discomfort. Charles worked in silence concentrating on each scratch and scar that he came to. He knew this was probably stinging like there was no tomorrow but that only meant it was doing its job of cleaning the agitated marks.

“Why are you back?” He finally asked after he'd worked in silence for a half hour.

“Rome doesn't want me...” He said sleepily.

“Don't fall asleep on me Erik.” Charles said flicking his eyes up to the face of the Roman. The man groaned and wrinkled his nose but opened his eyes again and looked at Charles, eyebrows raised. “How could Rome not want you?” The Pict returned his attention to his task.

“Because I am the last survivor that knows the story of the eagle of the 9th.”

“The eagle of the 9th?”

Erik nodded his head. “It was lost to your clan when they defeated the 9th legion. To Rome that is the greatest dishonor one can have in your lifetime. They wished me dead for it.”

Charles stopped in his work and looked back up shock clear on his face. “But you were the lone survivor! You withstood it all and managed to make it home-”

“Empty handed.” He finished. “And thus, even though I was not originally with the 9th their failure becomes mine.” Silence fell between them as Charles went back to his work, grumbling under his breath one profanity after another about Rome. “You do remember I can understand you?”

Charles huffed and stood up. “I take nothing back. They are stupid ignorant pigs if they do not realize the bravery you showed for your people.” At that moment the goat gave several bleats from outside and made both men pause. The necromancer frowned and turned towards the door and stepped outside. He looked around the area wondering what had gotten her worried. He knelt down beside her and scratched her along her back as he scanned the area. “What's wrong girl?” He whispered. She gave a smaller bleat but then fell silent leaning into his touch. He hummed then gave her a pat and walked back inside.

“You have a goat?”

Charles made a face and walked to the pot to check on their food. “She was supposed to be food... but I made the mistake of talking with her while I brought her back here.” He gave a shrug. “Though she's come in handy, she gives off warning bleats anytime something's wrong or strange out there.”

“Is that what just happened?”

He frowned and shook his head. “No... not this time. At least I didn't see anything wrong. Maybe this time she was just worried because we're normally out looking for food about this time.”

Erik then allowed himself to chuckle at the situation that Charles found himself in. “So you went out to hunt for food and ended up with a goat guard dog that gets upset if you don't stick to a schedule?” He laughed a little harder, holding a hand to his sides as he did so. “Oh Charles, why does this not surprise me?”

The Pict looked over with a blush on his cheeks, but happy on the whole. It was so good to hear the man laugh, he'd have done just about anything to make him do so. “Yes, that about sums it up.” He grabbed two bowls and ladled out the contents of the pot into them and walked back to Erik. “Here, eat this.” He handed over the bowl which Erik took happy enough. Charles pulled up a stool and together they ate in content silence. He was actually here... he was actually back in his hut, eating and talking with him again.

Part of him couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He kept expecting something to change, for him to wake up and find out this had all been a dream, or for the person in front of him somehow change into someone else... He looked back at the man and took in his entire being, trying to find something off to prove this wasn't real. There was nothing though, nothing to hint at this not being real. He looked back at his food and took another bite. He knew he shouldn't be happy, or at least not completely happy about him being back. The only reason he was back was because his home had kicked him out, had made him an outcast. He looked back up and Erik caught his eyes and held his gaze.

“ _What's wrong?”_ The Roman asked.

Charles licked his lips and took a breath. _“I... I just... I'm finding it hard to accept that you're here.”_ He said slowly.

“ _If I am a bother-”_

“ _No!”_ Charles' eyes widened. _“No, nothing of the sort.”_ He added quickly. _“I just had been trying to convince myself that you were not coming back, that you were home safe and sound. And then you just... you showed up out of no where... and I just keep thinking that this isn't...”_ He trailed off into silence. _“Sorry... that sounds pathetic.”_

“It does sound a little... strange.” Erik said with a chuckle. “After all I am here in the flesh and blood, how could this possibly be anything but real? Believe me if this were some imagining I would be sorely upset with you for the pain I am currently feeling.” He smiled and moved his head to look up at the ceiling.

That made the Pict smile and chuckle. “I suppose you're right.”

“You will come to learn that I am always right.”

“I beg to differ. You will come to learn that I am always-” Then he realized what had been said. “Wait... you plan on staying?” His eyes lit up at the prospect of Erik staying. Of Erik not leaving again, of not being alone any more.

The Roman looked over with a worried expression on his face. Unsure if he'd said the right thing, or that he had misread the necromancer and really wasn't welcome here. _“If you'll have me.”_

Charles nodded his head with a smile on his lips. _“You are welcome for as long as you wish.”_

Relief washed over Erik's face and he visibly relaxed into the cot. “Good.” He let his head fall back and his eyes started to close. “Is it safe for me to sleep now?” He said, his exhaustion showing through his voice.

The necromancer sighed but nodded his head reluctantly. “Yes... just know I'll be waking you in a couple of hours to check on you.” He wanted to say no, tell him he had to stay awake. Many times he had seen men fall asleep when in such a state as Erik was in and never wake up. But he had done everything he could, cleaned and dressed his torso, given him the herbs he knew to give and now it was out of his hands. He leaned over and grabbed one of his furs and placed it over Erik. He then gave the Roman a quick pat on his arm and took the bowls outside to clean.

The goat gave him a bleat letting him know she was not happy with being ignored for so long. She was a princess by the gods and she was not going to be treated this way. He smiled down at her and let her lick what was left in the bowls before he went and cleaned them. Then he looped the rope around her neck and started off towards the woods with her at his side. She trotted happily beside him munching at this and that. He smiled lazily and looked towards the river and realized they had left the horse unattended. He cursed under his breath and made his way over. He gently ran his had over its sides before grabbing the reigns. “There we go, that's a good horse.” He said calmly then lead it back towards the hut. He found another rope and tied it around the horses neck then secured it to a nearby tree, allowing the horse to roam around freely enough. He looked at the gear that was on it and frowned. After a few minutes fiddling around with the straps he managed to get it all off and dumped it to one side. He'd talk with Erik about what to do with... him later.

Then he went off into the surrounding trees. They walked fairly far this time and the sun was low in the sky before he decided to go back. Though he was returning with a well filled basket of mushrooms and roots. A wind picked up and whistled through the sleeping trees, bringing with it a cold chill to run down his back. He frowned as he thought he heard a horse and slowed his walk, perking his ears to locate the sound. He stilled his breathing and heard it again, though he could have sworn it came from the other direction last time... He shook himself. It was probably was just Erik's horse back at his hut. The Pict and goat continued on their way and were soon at the hut. He ushered the goat inside and tied the rope off at the only spot without any plant life or indeed anything that she could get her teeth on.

“Erik?” He called as he looked over to the cot. The Roman groaned but slowly opened his eyes and focused on Charles.

“Mmm, all's well.”he mumbled.

“Would you like me to make something to eat?”

Erik shook his head. “No, nothing sounds good right now.” He stretched his arms a moment and sat up slightly in the bed. “I see the goat has made it inside the hut. Is this a daily thing?”

Charles nodded his head. “Yeah, it didn't take long for the wolves to figure out what she was and couldn't get away so it's just safer all around to keep her inside. Though I did add a couple of wolf pelts to my collection of furs.” And a few new scars. As if she knew they were talking about her the goat gave an annoyed bleat.

“And she talks.”

“Well she's come to learn to reply when she hears a voice.” Charles said offhandedly.

Erik thought that statement over a moment then looked at Charles hardly believing the conclusion he'd come to. “You've been talking to her haven't you?”

“Don't snub it so soon. She's actually a very good listener.” Another bleat. “That's right, that's a good girl.” He crouched down by the goat and gave her a rub on the back. “That's a very good girl.”

“So it's safe to assume that she will never become a feast?” Erik asked only half serious.

“Very safe to assume such a thing.” Charles said with a grin. Then he got up and started to gather furs from around the hut. “Were you comfortable enough when sleeping? Warm enough?” Erik nodded his head. “Good, good.” He laid out a fur by the small cooking fire then stretched out on it and started to pile the furs on top of him.

“Wait, no you should sleep on the cot Charles.” Erik started to get up, which had Charles on his feet in a flash back by his side.

“No, no Erik you stay here and you sleep. I will be fine by the fire. You however- Erik I said no.” He pushed the man back on the cot. The Roman was none to pleased and frowned. “You are hurt, you are tired, you need to sleep off the floor. I on the other hand am in perfect health. And if I get lonely I'll go find my goat. Alright?”

“It is not alright.”

“Fine it's not alright. But you'll stay on the cot nonetheless? Please?”

Erik narrowed his eyes then finally nodded his and let out his breath. “Fine... fine but tonight only.”

“We'll discuss that tomorrow.” Erik snorted but nodded his head and relaxed back onto the cot. “Good.” Charles smiled and went back to his own pallet and snuggled back into the furs. He let his eyes focus on the flames before he slowly drifted off into sleep.

 

They ended up not having the talk the next morning, or indeed the morning after that. Erik had caught something a little more serious and so had slept most of the next two days. Only waking long enough for Charles to get something into him. Charles had piled the furs onto Erik and he had done everything he could think of to keep Erik alive and bring him back to good health. He knew that a fever had taken a hold of him and he had worried himself sick trying to make it go down. There was one point that Charles was sure he had lost the man, and the only thing that reassured him was the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest. The outside world had all but been forgotten while he worked inside the hut. He had gone out a few times to refill the water and to bring the goat in and out of the hut, but besides that he'd stayed by Erik's side. Finally the evening of the third day Erik's fever broke and his body went back to normal temperatures. Charles had said every blessing and song of thanks that he knew that Erik's life had been spared.

 

The next morning Erik woke up to the smell of roasting fish. He slowly opened his eyes and watched as Charles moved around the hut. He seemed to be making breakfast, though he also appeared to be working on three other projects at the same time. He noted that the goat was gone once again and wondered how long Charles had been up. He took in a deep breath and yawned before he sat up and gave a quick stretch. “Morning.” He said, sleep still clinging to his voice.

“Erik.” Charles said with a bright smile. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Like I lost a fight with a brute of a man.”

“Well... it was very touch and go there for a while, but I think the worst of it's behind us and it's all down hill from here.” He had been up for hours and had come to the, difficult decision, that he needed to go out hunting. “I hope you like fish... Maybe I'll go out again today and hunt for something else.”

“You'll probably just bring it home and make friends with it.” Erik said with a scoff.

“Well maybe once you feel better you can go catch something that I can just cook the meat then.”

“You know you didn't say what I said wasn't true.”

“It would depend on if it was a male goat or not.” Charles said with a grin.

“...You want kids?”

“Yes I think they would be so much fun! I mean just think about it.”

“I think they'd be annoying as hell.”

“Oh you're just a killer of joy. Having little baby goats running around here will be delightful.”

“It will be loud.”

“Loud is better than silence.” Charles said after a moments pause. Erik frowned but nodded his head. He didn't know what it was like to live fourteen years by himself. Maybe the sounds of little bleats would brighten his life.

“This is all assuming you find a male goat.” Charles nodded his head and took the meat off from the fire and set it in the bowl and handed it over to Erik. “Thank you.” The necromancer hummed then sat down and started to eat his own food when the goat outside again started to bleat. Charles frowned and stood up and headed outside. “What's wrong girl?” He scanned the area in front of him again.

“What'd she see?” Erik asked stepping out of the hut.

“First you shouldn't be up.” He gave the man a frown, then went back to scanning. “Second... I'm not sure.” He tried to see something, anything that would have made the goat freak out but just like last time he didn't see anything. “I'm sure it's nothing. If it were wolves we'd hear them, and except for when you came here last my people have never ventured out here...” He shrugged. “It doesn't really matter. Maybe she's just upset there's a second person in the house.” He looked back to Erik. “You should go inside though. You've only just recovered.”

Erik made a face. “I think a little walk around will do me some good.”

“Oh I agree completely with that statement.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Tomorrow... or the day after.” Charles grabbed Erik's shoulders and flipped him around. “Now back to bed with you.” Erik huffed but allowed Charles to lead him back inside. “Now, may I use your horse?”

“Why?”

“Because as much as it pains me to truly admit to it, I need to go hunting or we won't have enough food. I need to travel further out than I have been, and a horse would make it easier.”

“Then by all means, take the horse. I will be in here sleeping like a good person.” Erik said with a smirk.

“I knew I could count on you. I should be back tomorrow, day after at the latest.” As soon as he had gotten Erik back on the cot, and he told him where the food and water was, he left the man to his own devices and headed out. He grabbed the spear he kept for when he tried these things and the goat gave a bleat as Charles passed by her. “Do you think you can keep up with a horse?” He would have sworn she glared at him. “Yeah? Well if you can't I make no promises to carry you.” Her little tail flicked and he took that as answer enough and got her lead rope out. Then he went to the horse and started to put the tack he'd pulled off back on him. Since he had figured out how to get it all off he had a fairly good idea on how to put it back on and with only a little cursing the stallion was ready to be ridden. He clambered up onto the back of him then secured the lead rope of the goat to the saddle. “Alright... let's try this out.” He urged the horse forward and soon enough the hut was long gone behind them.

He traveled most of the day staying close to the river, covering much more ground than he had when he'd found the goat. He traveled till the sun started it's downward decent and then looked for a good place to spend the night. It didn't take long for him to find something that was suitable enough. A small grove of trees surrounded by bushes. It would help block the wind and hide his presence. As soon as he'd gotten the goat and horse tied off to their own trees he went out into the surrounding area and worked on setting a few traps in hopes of catching rabbits. Once the traps were up though he focused on trying to hunt something bigger. As he looked for tracks of larger prey he noticed that the snow was finally starting to stick to the ground. _“Great.”_ Though he knew the changing of the land had to happen in order for life to come back refreshed and renewed he still did not like having to outsmart winter with its cold uncaring snow.

“ _But maybe this time it will be better. You have a goat and Erik will be staying.”_ He said softly. Was it alright that he left Erik at the hut on his own? He was a grown man and had managed to survive his entire life without him but... something wasn't right. Why had his goat, who was normally a quiet little thing gone crazy so often? A set of tracks pushed all thoughts from his mind though. Deer. He smiled and started to follow the tracks, imagining the smell and taste of deer meat in his mind. If he could get a deer for the pair of them it would help their food supply immensely. He was careful to stay quiet and keep the wind blowing into his face as he followed the tracks down a winding trail. What kind of hunts had Erik gone on? Had he been a man that rode the horse to kill his food or did he track the animals on foot like he was doing now?

He grinned as he finally came upon the small herd of deer. He fell flat onto his stomach and edged forward slowly so as to keep his sound making to as little as possible. He managed to get to a wonderful spot to ascertain the best move, and so looked around trying to pick the best one to go after. Just to his left looked to be the younger ones that would have a lot of energy to them, but to his right seemed to be the older ones that moved slower. He licked his lips then backed up to get into a position to throw his spear from. He took a breath, relaxed into his stance, then threw the spear straight into one of the small animals. It hit its target square in the chest and the creature stumbled to its knees before falling over dead. The rest scattered to the four winds, but Charles didn't care. He let out a whoop of success and ran over to the now dead deer. And Erik thought he'd come home with another pet.

He said a quick prayer of thanks and blessing for his kill. He ran a hand over the deers head and thanked it for giving its life so he could continue his own, then shoved his hands underneath it and with a grunt picked it up and made his way back to the camp. The rest of the night was spent preparing and cooking the meat in such a way that it would last for a good while. Once it was done being cooked though he wrapped it and placed it into the packs on the saddle. Then by the light of the fire he cleaned the bones and scraped the hide, preparing it to be turned into clothing for Erik. He worked long into the night but eventually his eyes would stay awake no longer and he curled up in the bedding he'd brought and fell fast asleep, very pleased with the days hunt.

 

The next morning he woke up with the sun and checked on everything he'd done the previous night. Luckily nothing had disturbed his work and everything was just as he'd left it. He smiled and stretched his back hearing it pop in several places. They would need to make a second cot so both of them could sleep off the ground. Though he could sleep almost anywhere, that didn't necessarily that anywhere enjoyed him sleeping there. He went round to check on the traps and was pleased that about half of them had caught rabbits. At least they wouldn't starve right off the bat this winter. He took the bodies back to his camp then got to work on them in the same way he'd done with the dear, though this time he set some of the meat aside to go ahead and eat now. Their furs would make nice lining for boots and he already had a few ideas with what to do with the bones.

Once the sun was just about overhead he decided that this would be enough for now and packed everything up and started for the house. Next hunt he and Erik could go out together and maybe he would be able to catch more. But for now he was pleased enough, and he needed to get back and check on Erik anyways. The further north he went towards his house the more obvious the blanket of snow had become; it must have started right after he left. It made him all the more eager to be home before it got too hard to travel. The goat trotted along keeping up with the horses walk without too much trouble. _“You are a stubborn little thing.”_ She only gave a bleat in reply. _“We really should find you a mate...”_

By the time he got home the sun was was just hanging above the horizon, and he knew it would start to disappear at any moment. That didn't mater now though, he was home now and he had food for the pair of them to eat. “Erik.” He called out as he slid off the horse and tied him off to his tree. “Erik I come home victorious! And I do not mean with a second goat.” There was no reply though and he frowned as he walked up to the hut. “Erik?” He pushed aside the flap of the door and his blood went cold. Sitting inside his hut was the man who had banished him from the clan, holding a knife to a bound Erik's throat.

“ _Ergi. We have much to talk about.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the Fanfic twist and the mistakes. 
> 
> Two chapters... three chapters... not too much of a difference right?


	3. Chapter 3

Charles made to move forward but the man dug the knife into Erik's throat. _“Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you.”_ The necromancer gave a growl but took a step back. _“I see that time hasn't changed you little one. I would have thought fourteen years on your own would have given you a better idea of respect towards others... But you're still the weak useless no one we banished so many years ago.”_ The chief sighed and took another bite of the food he'd found. _“You know I thought that goat of yours would give us away several times, but we still have a knack for hiding it would seem.”_ He looked at Charles with a disapproving eye, _“And you've grown unobservant over the years.”_

“ _We?”_

“ _Oh yes, you wouldn't think I came here alone did you? The men I brought with me are waiting outside, ready to come in should anything happen. Do sit down boy.”_ Charles hesitated a moment before he sat stiffly across from the man in front of him, his eyes darting between him and Erik.

“ _What do you want?”_ He looked back at Erik a moment before he returned his gaze to the chief. _“How did you even know he was here?”_

“ _Etain sent a man back to me after she left your hut. She was convinced that you knew something but the men she traveled with wouldn't allow her to question you fully and so asked that I come speak to you myself. Since I am the only one the gods seem to allow to rightly deal with you.”_ He sighed. _“Do you know what happened to her?”_ Charles shook his head. _“Dead. Killed by this man I have no doubts. I had hoped to share in this victory with her and went out searching for her and found her and her men dead at the garrison. Just left there to rot.”_ Anger lined his voice and his grip tightened on the handle of the knife.

“ _Victory? You successfully caught a sick man nothing else. Were he in full health we wouldn't be having this conversation.”_ Charles glared and crossed his arms. _“And he is still breathing by what I can tell, so this is hardly a victory.”_

The chief clenched his jaw as anger bubbled up inside him, and Charles could see him fighting with killing him outright, and trying to finish what ever business he decided he had here. _“Do you know why we were hunting them?”_

“ _I assume because they out smarted you and got away.”_

“ _They killed my son.”_ Charles' mind went blank a moment and he looked at Erik, who's eyes flicked down to the ground a moment then back up to the necromancers.

“Is that true?” Erik gave a small nod of his head. Though he had not known it at the time, nor had he ever truly known who did it... one of his men had killed the child and as their leader the responsibility fell to his shoulders.

Charles stiffened a moment, “Was it you?” He asked quietly, almost dreading the answer.

Erik eye's darted up to catch Charles' and he shook his head. “I would never kill a child.” He stated, an almost pleading look to his eyes for Charles to believe that. And although it earned him a kick to his side he would have said it again. He couldn't stand the thought of Charles thinking he would harm a child, let alone kill one.

Charles slowly relaxed as he studied Erik's face then let the corners of his mouth twitch up and he inclined his head. He looked back to the chieftain. _“He says he didn't do it. Meaning your quarrel was with one of his men. His men who are long dead.”_

“ _Then he will have to take their place. I demand a proper vengeance for my son.”_

“ _And this is not it.”_ He waved between the Pict Chief and the Roman Soldier. _“All this is, is a coward taking his anger out on a man who is shaking in his grasp from the fever that's been ravaging his body these last three days. There is no true vengeance here, nor any honor.”_ Charles licked his lips and swallowed. He was grasping at straws he knew, but he needed to buy time to figure out a real plan. _“Has not enough blood been spilled these last few weeks? You have lost good men and women, and he has lost everything he's ever known. Please let us have peace and allow him to-”_

“ _Stay here with you?”_ He gave a bark of laughter. _“Why on earth would I leave him here with you? You are supposed to live out your days alone, Ergi.”_

“ _Only from my own people. Never was it said I couldn't be with others.”_

“ _You would shame yourself more by taking in Roman filth?”_

“ _What I do is of no concern to you. All we need to discuss is what you're going to do with Erik.”_ Charles snapped back. The chieftain snorted and glanced at the man he held under knife point. _“There must have been a reason you stayed and did not simply up and leave. I was out hunting, you could have come in here and taken Erik away and I would have had to come to you. What kept you here?”_

The chieftain sighed and shifted on the stool. The outcast was right of course, the blasted man had always had a knack for that. _“I was going to offer you a deal for the man. I am the only one that can grant you a place back in my clan.”_ He paused in his speech and looked at Charles wondering if there was any point, or if he would be leaving with one prisoner and one dead body. For he would risk the curse of the gods to get retribution for his son. _“For the successful capture of the Roman and holding of him until I got here I will give you a place back in the clan as healer.”_

“ _Why?”_

“ _Because I lost my son... Catinolachen, you are the son of my brother. You are the last blood family I have and I would have you back.”_ Charles winced at the use of his name, he hadn't heard it in years and had never wanted to hear it again.

“ _And in return for a place among my people all you ask of me is to hand over the Roman soldier freely, so you may kill him as you see fit?”_ Erik was starting to get nervous. He suddenly realized that he truly did not know Charles, though he felt like he did, but it sounded very much like the Pict was considering the offer given by the chieftain. He tried to tug at his bonds again, getting his head to start to accept the idea he would have to get out of this himself.

“ _Yes. A simple price for a man you hardly know.”_ Charles fell quiet, trying to decide the best course of action. His eyes darted to Erik and saw that the man was struggling at his bonds, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. The Roman thought he was going to take the offer... That hurt more than he thought it would, but his distrust was not unexpected with how long he was taking to answer. He let his eyes glance around him trying to decide how he would get them out of this blasted situation. Then an idea started to take hold in his mind.

“ _So as soon as I agree to letting you take Erik I will be a member of the clan once again?”_ The Chieftain nodded his head. _“And the men out there will know and understand this? I will be a member as soon as I accept?”_ Again the Chieftain nodded his head. Charles bit down on his lip then nodded his head. _“I accept your offer.”_ He didn't dare look at Erik, knowing what would await him on that face.

“You damn Pict!” Erik snarled. “I never should have trusted you!” The Chieftain shut him up with a quick slap to his face. Charles tired not to wince.

The Chieftain then beamed and stood up, clapping the necromancer on the back. “ _The right choice. Come let us tell the others.”_ He lifted Erik up and yanked him outside, grabbing one of the ropes Charles had and securing it around his neck. Once they were outside he forced the Roman to his knees then whistled for his men to come forward. As soon as everyone was in clearing he smiled and placed a hand on Charles shoulder. “ _Today we welcome back our lost brother! Today Catinolachen is once more our clansman!”_ There were shouts of joy from the few who were there and grins on all their faces. Charles smiled as best he could. _“Hold out your hand lad.”_ He turned and did as told. The Chieftain sliced his own palm with the tip of a dagger and then Charles palm, the smile still on his face. “ _Catinolachen today I welcome you back into our clan as one of our own. The honor you have given us this day is blessed by the gods.”_ He took Charles hand in his own and brought him into an embrace as their blood mingled with one another, sealing the deal.

This time as he pulled away Charles had a true grin on his face. _“I thank you chieftain.”_ He looked to the others. _“Do you recognize me as a clansman?”_ He asked softly, as if he could hardly believe it. The men gave a cheer of approval and finally a smirk pulled at his face and he turned to the Chieftain. _“Then I demand the right of claim!”_ He shouted to everyone in the clearing, and they all grew still and silent.

The Chieftain looked at him startled and then slowly tried to laugh it off. _“What? You do not mean that. Come let us go home and feast-”_

“ _You deny your clansman the right of claim? On what grounds?”_

“ _On the grounds I just brought you back!”_

“ _That is not worthy grounds!”_ Charles snarled back, and he heard a murmur of agreement from the men. _“My fellow clansmen agree with me Chieftain. I am a member of the clan once more and I have the right to demand right of claim.”_

He stared at him dumbly for a moment, hardly believing he had been fooled into this. _“You dare ask for that?”_ He finally ground out. _“On what grounds do you lay claim?”_ He sputtered trying to find any reason to not allow the claim. _“He is nothing to you!”_

“ _He is mine.”_ He said smoothly. _“I have saved his life twice, when I could have easily killed him. He owes his life to me, and I intend to make sure he does. What will it be Chieftain?”_ He clenched his jaw as he waited for the man's reaction and dared a glance to Erik. Though the man wasn't grinning he at least wasn't looking at him with murder in his eyes.

“ _Fine.”_ The Chieftain spat and brought Charles' attention back to him. The man held the rope for Erik out to one of the men who quickly came up and took it and dragged Erik away from the space in front of he hut. Charles took the opportunity to dart into the hut to grab a weapon.

“Charles?”

“You shut your mouth Roman filth!” The Chieftain roared at him. “I will deal with you after.”

“ _But first with me.”_ Charles came back out with Erik's sword in his hand and gave it a quick swing. He had been trained to fight when with the Picts, and then he had kept up with it some through the years, though it had been quit a while sense he'd held a real sword. He swallowed and said a quick prayer for fortune to be with him this fight.

The Chieftain took out his own weapon and the two men started to circle each other. The Chieftain was the first to attack and lunged at Charles bringing his sword crashing down towards his head. Charles sidestepped and brought his own sword up and blocked the blow easily enough, before he brought a foot up and kicked the man in the side making him stumble to one side. The man growled and took another swing at Charles.

Again he danced out of the way of the blade and twirled around to bring his own weapon towards the Chieftain. It was deflected with a ringing of sword against sword before the Chieftain pushed Charles backwards. _“Give up pup, or you will breath your last this day.”_ The Chieftain snarled but Charles did not react to it. Instead he took a calming breath before he lunged for an opening. The other man cursed and tried to block the swipe but Charles nicked him in the side, making him yelp at the sudden pain. He glared at Charles and started to swing attack after attack at the smaller man.

The necromancer cursed under his breath as all he was able to do was block attack after attack. Any time he tried to go one the offensive the Chief was there waiting to push him back again. _“You. Will. Die. This. Day!”_ He gave another mighty swing at Charles and successfully slashed the top of his shoulder. Charles cried out at the pain, but focused and rolled away from the man, gaining some distance between them. He was tired and could feel his body start to tremble from the exertion, but he had to win this, otherwise both he and Erik would be dead this day.

The Chief came forward with renewed energy at the sight of the wound on Charles, and he grinned. He started a new bout of seemingly endless attacks, one right after the other that had Charles once again spending all his time deflecting, instead of looking for an opportunity to strike back. The Chief then pushed in close as Charles blocked another attack and grinned in his face. _“You need to look where you're going Ergi.”_ Charles frowned and glanced his eyes down right as the older man pushed him over the small lip that separated the front of his hut from the forest beyond. He yelped and tumbled into the snow that had gathered. He scrambled up to his hands and knees trying to find the sword that had slipped from his grasp but the Chief was already on top of him and forcing him down into the snow. _“Do you yield?”_ He shouted as he brought the tip of his sword into Charles' back, adding a slice to his skin that would become another scar to add to his growing collection.

“ _No!”_ Charles said through a yell and brought a hand up and punched the man in the eye. He heard him howl and took the opportunity to wiggle free and kick out with his feet, catching the man in the gut causing him to double over a moment. The necromancer then grabbed for his sword and turned back to prepare for another attack. He wanted to hold a hand to his back to stop the bleeding, but he knew he couldn't risk the lack of grip it would cause for his hold on the sword.

“ _Is he really worth all of this?”_ The man advanced towards him. _“You're turning against your own people for a Roman.”_

“ _A Roman who has proven himself to me.”_ He said and saw an opening and took it. The Chief cried out as the blade pieced his side and he quickly tried to step back, but Charles stayed right on him, and brought his hand up and punched him in the temple. He then yanked the sword free, smacked the Chief's sword hand then used the handle of his weapon to hit him again in the temple. The Chieftain cried out, dropped his sword and brought both hands up to his head, falling to his knees. Charles quickly pushed him over, crawled on top of him and held the sword to his neck. _“Yield and I will spare you life!”_ He shouted.

By this point the men had made their way down to watch the fight and all had their mouths dropped in astonishment. The chieftain glared up at him. _“I should have them kill you.”_

“ _To kill me would put a curse on your tribe. For to do so would be saying that this was not the will of the gods.”_ He applied a little more pressure to his sword. _“Again I say, yield.”_

The man snarled trying to find someway to still win the fight but acceptance finally washed over his face and he relaxed into the snow. _“I yield. You have won.”_

Charles nodded his head, but remained where he was. _“As I have beaten you and spared your life I request two things.”_

The man sighed but nodded his head. _“Name them and they shall be yours.”_

“ _Erik stays here with me, and you leave us both alone and alive, never to bother us again.”_

The man glared again. _“What about my son?”_

“ _You had your chance with me here. Obviously your son believes enough blood has been spilt on his account, otherwise you would have won.”_ The Chief then finally accepted that he was not going to get to kill the Roman.

“ _Fine.”_ He spat. Charles pulled off of him and handed over the chiefs sword after he had gotten up. He kept Erik's sword at the ready should he try anything, but the Chieftain was nothing if not a man of his word. _“Release the Roman, then mount up. We're going home.”_ The men did as asked grudgingly, as their entertainment for the night was being left behind. Charles wasted no time in getting to Erik's side, standing beside him, worried that they would change their minds. The Chieftain stopped to look at Charles once again. _“I was wrong Catinolachen you have grown more than I realized. Maybe one day you will come back to us.”_

“ _Not as long as I have Erik.”_ he said simply. _“For as long as he is here I am with him.”_

“ _Though I can not begin to understand your reasoning, I can accept it as honorable.”_ He inclined his head then walked past the two of them and mounted his horse. He gave a command to ride out and soon the Picts were but a memory to the place. Once they were gone it finally hit Charles what he had done and he collapsed next to Erik, his body trembling slightly. “I cannot believe it worked...” he breathed.

He felt a smack to the back of his head and he cursed and looked over with a hurt expression. “Don't you ever do that again.” Erik growled, a stern look on his face.

“Which part? I did quit a lot that was questionable.” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Erik pursed his lips then rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the Pict. “All of it. You could have died, and I thought- I thought you had-.”

Charles leaned into him and gave a light shushing sound. “I know... and for that I am sorry. I just had to become a clansman again in order to invoke the right of claim. If I had tried before they wouldn't have gone through with it.” His nicks and cuts started to sting and remind him that he hadn't escaped unscathed. He sighed and stood up. “Come along my Roman, I need your help.” First though he helped Erik up and together they made their way into the hut. He started to walk around the space gathering the supplies once again to bandage wounds while Erik started to get the fire back to life once again. By the time Charles had found everything the hut was starting to feel warm once again.

He slipped his shirt off and sat down in front of Erik. “I need you to clean them with this, then apply this to them, then wrap it up.” He held up each item as he spoke of it and Erik gave a hum of understanding. Charles hissed as Erik got to work, though not from any roughness on the Roman's part. In fact Charles was surprised by how gentle the man could be.

“I am sorry I doubted you.” He said after a few moments of silence.

“Hmm?” Charles said. He opened his eyes as they had fallen half way closed. “What?”

“I said I was sorry for... for believing that you had turned against me.”

“Oh that... there is nothing to forgive my friend. It was a reaction I expected as soon as the idea formed in my mind.”

“Still-”

Charles clicked his tongue. “Ach fine, I forgive you. It is in the past, where it should stay. Yes?” He glanced up into Erik's eyes and the man smiled and snorted softly before nodding his head. “Good.” Charles went back to enjoying the attention he was getting from the Roman as he tended to his hurts. As Erik worked Charles realized that the last time anyone had done anything like this for him was back when he was still a part of a clan... and that before Erik had come a few weeks ago the last time anyone had touched him in a friendly manner had been when the Old Roman gave him pats on the head for being a quick learner. It was nice, and he was none to pleased as Erik finally finished up. He sighed heavily but thanked the man before he stood up and stepped away.

“Did they hurt you?” He asked.

Erik shook his head. “No... a few new bruises I'm sure, but nothing else.” Charles nodded his head then started to lay out the furs. “Oh no not this again. You're sleeping on this cot.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “No, you are for you are still recovering from a fever and it won't do for you to sleep on the ground where the sickness could sink back into your body.” He stepped outside believing the matter settled and brought the goat in who gave a happy bleat. Then he went back to the horse where all their food was and gave a song of praise as he found everything still there. It took two trips but he eventually had everything put away and the horse taken care of for the evening. When he stepped back into the hut for the last time that evening he found Erik sitting on the floor.

“You stubborn ass of a man.” he said and promptly walked over and tried to yank him to his feet. “You will get sick again on the floor and then where would I be? I would have done all of that for nothing for you will die anyways!”

Erik frowned and looked over at Charles, contemplating his words. “Then we share the cot.” Charles' mind went blank a moment. Erik gave the man a quick pat on the thigh. “Come, though it will be snug there is enough room for the both of us. For if I can catch sickness on the floor then so can you in your state. And I would hate for you to have done all of that only to die the next day.” He got up and pulled Charles with him to the cot. He motioned for Charles to get on first, who did so not really believing he was doing this. He put his back to the wall and watched as Erik gathered the furs from the floor and tucked one around Charles before he crawled onto the cot next to him and wrapped himself up in a fur. Then he placed the last one over the pair of them. Charles realized that Erik had successfully put himself between Charles and the door, and a smile slid on to his mouth.

“Will this work?” Erik asked over his shoulder.

Charles grinned and nodded his head. “Yes. This works perfectly.” He relaxed into the cot and watched as Erik did the same. For the first time in fourteen years he had finally found someone he wanted to get to know, wanted to learn about, wanted to get closer to. He finally found someone who cared about him... wanted him to be safe too. His mind was already racing with where this might go but sleep was heavy in his eyes. For now he was just happy that he wasn't alone anymore, and that Erik had no intention of leaving. “Thank you.” He mumbled and heard a hum in response, before the pair of them slipped into a blissful slumber, each one dreaming about what life was going to be like for the pair of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except the fanfic twist, and mistakes. 
> 
> And there we have it! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to just be one giant chapter, but I decided to break it up into two, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
